Vampire BL Story
by Chomesuke
Summary: A series or chapters of a group of people who have been exposed to a vampire. Darkness will reign and blood will spill.
1. Chapter 1

A dark storm rose up over the mountains. The clouds flashed with lightning dancing in them. The sky screamed with thunder. A Rose-colored drink sat silently on a small wooden end table and a hand that was pale and unmoved. The thin man was sitting on the velvet chair, eyes closed. The black hair dripped onto his chest. The sky had danced again letting light catch face of the victorian building.

The bright blue eyes fluttered open resisting a candle that floated by him. "Master?" A soft voice said from behind the chair.

"Are you awake? Sir?" A fair hair teenager came past. His skin was tan like any other surfer along the coast. His hair was layered all over leaving it in a mess. His index finger was covered in a large ring, it glimmered as it came close to the master's face. The young man touched his face, the masters eyes pierced the man but soon became gentle. "Master Volce?" he said.

Volce rejected him at first. The fair hair boy returned to a stand up position. "Sir?"

"I'm awake, Mal." Master said to him, Volce looked away from him. His cold hand raised, wiping the flame from the wick stick.

"Master?" Mal edged on.

"Mal.Leave me in peace."

"Yes master." Without another word Mal turned to the door. He walked over and turned back to the chair. _What is wrong with him?He not usually... _"MAL?!?!" A voice called out from beyond the door. Mal left the room quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue:

Durning the year 2036 the vampires came out of hiding and took up authority on earth. It didn't take them days or weeks to uphold a high place in society. They just slipped pratically unoticed. Everything was still the same, kids still went to school, adults went to work. The only difference was who was running it. People rebelled but were found dead later. A cascade of abnormalities washed over the humans. In 2039, 3 years later, vampires and humans had made a truce. Humans were still cautious of the vampires but thats only natural.

A gang of vampires were terrorizing a town in 2045. Following that were the rise in violence of humans as well. Vampires and humans fought despite the truce. The presidents of Authority would talk about fixing the problem. The only way it was fixed would be that the vampire's lord will command that too. Humans accused the Vampire Lord to commanding vampires to attack humans and raise violence. The accussation was cleared later that month but there are still high hopes. What either of the races didn't know was Crusiz was pulling the strings, the vampire lord was with them and the accussation was true.

Crusix was a wealthy family who had strings and strength. The heir to that was a formidable opponent but was killed by a young human boy who went missing later. Before he lefted they had let vampires kill without mercy. The only reason was to 'rid the world trash' or so says the heir. The lord was very ill, which made controlling him very easy. During the death of the heir the kid had went to the lords side and healed him back to health. The only problem was that the lord no longer had his power. The kid left leaving stress and pressure on the lord.

Soon after that, the next one in line for Crusix and Lord came without word. His jet-black hair, tall body, elogant features, and fierce eyes. Most vampires hated pure-bloods, but having one as lord was despicable. This man was as dark as pureblood's get. The ring of the king was put on his finger and a small light flashed. "Thank you" he said and left. The powers of a pureblood was always unlimited, with an unstable person on the thone could either make or break the truce between vampires and humans.

If truce breaks will that kid come back? Or will vampires reign?


	3. Chapter 3

"KYLE, WILL YOU NOT YELL!" Mal said trying to calm down.

"If you anger, Lord Volce then i'll be upset." He muttered.

Kyle was a tall brute boy who was also known as a teddy bear. His dark brown hair fell into face as he stopped before running into Mal. His face was sweaty. "I'm sorry Mal. Its just that we're late for school." Kyle turned away unhappy. He was never yelled at by Mal before. His best friend was getting more and more loyal to the master and less with his friend.

"What is it, Kyle?" Mal said. "Its time to go."

Kyle jerked and nodded his head. He follow Mal out to the black tinted window Altima. The driver opened the door to the back. Mal and Kyle hopped in, after settling in the car the driver closed the door. "Mal?"

"Yes Kyle?"

"Why are you like.. you know..."

"Know what?"

"Why are you loyal to him and being mean to me?"

"Kyle...! I didn't know... really... its just that..."

"JUST WHAT?!"

Both Mal and the driver were shocked at the sudden aggression of Kyle's voice. The driver slightly braked. "Kyle...?..."

"Forget it. It's just ... nevermind."

The driver pulled up to the front of the school. The atomsphere was dark but the schools appearence wasn't. It was your basic high school, 3 stories high. You have your cafeteria, library, courtyard, and classes. After getting out of the car Kyle left Mal alone out front. "What was his problem?" Mal wondered, he headed up the marble steps. The hall was decorating in extra curricular activity banners and flyers. The hall was bustling with other teens, and further down he saw that dark brown hair walking.

"I wonder..." Mal muttered heading towards his locker.

----------------------------------------------

There will be 2 parts to this. The vampires and humans side.

Just a memo so you aren't confused.

----------------------------------------------

The alarm rang. Justin rolled away from the loud ring noise.

His red and black hair fell to his face as he looked up at the ceiling. The alarm stopped. The house was quiet. Nothing was nicer, in his opinion, then the nice speechless sound. His orange green eyes looked over at the long hallway. He never closed his door, he was afraid of remembering his past.

He sat up letting the sheets fall off his bare chest. He ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed pulling the rest of his sheets off.

"Where did..." He stopped realizing that this was his frist day of school. Well at new one. Justin stepped out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. His hair fell back into his face.

The clock ticked. It read 6:45. He was stunned. Justin either had to rush and starve or just skip school.

He stood there thinking which he should do. He gave up and just went back to bed. Later he would most likely leave and see the town he will call home until he's kicked out.

---------------------------------------------

I apologize! I've been sluggish latey!

I don't know if you like the story or not so if you don't mind if you could say something about it! Maybe review it?

---------------------------------------------


End file.
